vicefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Worldwide Developers Conference
Il WorldWide Developers Conference è una conferenza annuale tenuta in California da Apple, comunemente abbreviato con WWDC. Il convegno viene impiegato da Apple per mostrare agli sviluppatori nuovi prodotti e nuove tecnologie, oltre ad offrire laboratori pratici e sessioni di feedback. Il numero dei partecipanti varia generalmente tra i a sviluppatori, tuttavia, durante il WWDC 2007, Steve Jobs ha osservato che vi sono stati oltre partecipanti. Nelle edizioni del WWDC a partire dal 2008 sono stati presenti partecipanti compresi i partecipanti speciali). Descrizione Nel 2003 il WWDC venne unito con il QuickTime Expo, una conferenza Apple dedicata allo sviluppo e alla promozione della tecnologia QuickTime. Il numero delle manifestazioni legate a QuickTime venne incrementato e il premio Apple Design Award venne accorpato con il premio Apple Design Awards for QuickTime Content. Nel contempo venne incrementato lo spazio disponibile per le applicazioni e le soluzioni dedicate alla gestione delle informazioni con particolare attenzione sugli Xserve e sul sistema operativo Mac OS X Server. Tutti i partecipanti al WWDC devono firmare un contratto di riservatezza che copre tutte le notizie e i prodotti che verranno presentati durante la manifestazione. Sebbene il keynote sia coperto dal contratto negli ultimi anni Apple ha deciso di trasmettere il keynote attraverso QuickTime per consentire a tutti gli utenti di visionare la presentazione. Inizialmente il WWDC era una manifestazione orientata esclusivamente agli sviluppatori ma a partire dal 2002 Apple decise di presentare i suoi nuovi prodotti anche durante il keynote. Infatti nel 2002 venne presentata la linea Xserve e nel 2003 fu presentata la webcam firewire iSight. La conferenza inizia con il keynote, durante questo normalmente vengono presentate le principali novità e fin dal 1998 il keynote è stato diretto dal CEO di Apple Steve Jobs. Storia Il primo WWDC si svolse a Monterey in California nel 1983. Località e data dei recenti WWDC: * 1998, San Jose, 11 maggio - 15 maggio * 1999, San Jose, 10 maggio - 14 maggio * 2000, San Jose, 15 maggio - 19 maggio * 2001, San Jose, 21 maggio - 25 maggio * 2002, San Jose, 6 maggio - 10 maggio * 2003, San Francisco, 23 giugno - 27 giugno * 2004, San Francisco, 28 giugno - 2 luglio * 2005, San Francisco, 6 giugno - 10 giugno * 2006, San Francisco, 7 agosto - 11 agosto * 2007, San Francisco, 11 giugno - 15 giugno * 2008, San Francisco, 9 giugno - 13 giugno * 2009, San Francisco, 8 giugno - 12 giugno * 2010, San Francisco, 7 giugno - 11 giugno * 2011, San Francisco, 6 giugno - 10 giugno * 2012, San Francisco, 11 giugno - 15 giugno * 2013, San Francisco, 10 giugno - 14 giugno * 2014, San Francisco, 2 giugno - 6 giugno 2007 Durante il Keynote del 2007, Apple mostrò una copia quasi completa di Mac OS X 10.5 Leopard che poi arrivò sul mercato in ottobre. Venne annunciato anche Safari per Windows e il supporto per le applicazioni di terze parti per iPhone. Altra novità riguardante l'iPhone fu l'annuncio della data di lancio, il 29 giugno. 2008 Nell'edizione 2008 si è registrato il record di presenze segnando il tutto esaurito. Durante il Keynote inaugurale è stato annunciato lo sviluppo di Mac OS X 10.6 Snow Leopard, è stata ripresentata la versione 2.0 del software dell'iPhone e illustrate alcune nuove applicazioni di terze parti e infine è stato presentato l'iPhone 3G. È stato annunciato anche un nuovo prodotto, MobileMe, che andrà a sostituire .Mac. 2009 Apple nell'edizione 2009 presentò i nuovi MacBook Pro da 13", l'aggiornamento hardware del MacBook Air, il nuovo sistema operativo Mac OS X 10.6 Snow Leopard e annunciò la sua data d'uscita, Safari 4, la versione definitiva dell'iPhone OS 3.0 e solo alla fine dell'evento il nuovo iPhone 3GS. 2011 Il WWDC 2011 si è svolto dal 6 al 10 giugno a San Francisco. L'11 giugno 2012 alla conferenza presentata da Steve Jobs vengono annunciati iOS 5, Mac OS X 10.7 Lion e iCloud. Steve Jobs ha presentato così la conferenza: "the hardware is the brain of our products, the software in them is the soul and today we are going to talk about software"Steve Jobs introduces iCloud & iOS 5 - WWDC (2011) : l'hardware è il cervello dei nostri prodotti, il software in essi è la loro anima e oggi parleremo di software. 2012 Il WWDC 2012 si è svolto dall'11 al 15 giugno a San Francisco. I biglietti, al costo di dollari, sono stati esauriti in sole 2 ore, battendo il record dell'anno precedente di circa 9 ore. L'11 giugno 2012 alla conferenza presentata da Tim Cook vengono annunciati iOS 6 e OS X 10.8 Mountain Lion oltre alla presentazione della nuova generazione di MacBook Pro, MacBook Air e il nuovo MacBook Pro Retina 15". 2013 Il WWDC 2013 si è svolto dal 10 al 15 giugno a San Francisco. I biglietti, al costo di dollari, sono stati esauriti in soli 71 secondi, battendo il record dell'anno precedente di circa 2 ore. Apple ha presentato il suo nuovo Mac OS X 10.9 Mavericks, per Macintosh (Mac) e iOS 7, per dispositivi mobili. Inoltre, Apple ha dichiarato che i dispositivi compatibili con la nuova versione di iOS, iOS 7, sono iPhone 4, iPhone 4S, iPhone 5, iPod touch 5G, iPad seconda generazione, iPad 3, iPad 4, iPad Mini e i nuovi dispositivi che Apple presenterà in Autunno: iPhone 5s, iPhone 5c ed iPad air. 2014 Il WWDC 2014 si è svolto dal 2 al 6 giugno a San Francisco. Apple ha presentato il nuovo Mac OS X 10.10 Yosemite con una grafica rinnovata in stile iOS 7 con nuove funzionalità. Presentato iOS 8 con lo stesso design della precedente versione ma con nuove funzionalità come ad esempio le notifiche a risposta rapida, tastiera predittiva e Health; nuova app per la salute e il fitness. Aggiornato l' SDK con nuovi kit per la domotica, la salute e il finess. Introdotte l'estensioni fra app di sistema e terze parti. Sono state aperte le API del Touch Id e introdotto un nuovo linguaggio di progammazione chiamato Swift. Note Voci correlate * Macworld Conference & Expo Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Sito Apple del WWDC Categoria:Apple